TFv01 CH 03 Square One (annotated)
Annotations for Square One, the third chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 82 When code and comments disagree, both are probably wrong. Comment (computer programming) - a comment is a programming language construct used to embed programmer-readable annotations in the source code of a computer program (Wikipedia) Norm Schryer a computer scientist and head of AT&T Broadband Services Research. Quote is from from More Programming Pearls: Confessions of a Coder, Column 6: Bumper-Sticker Computer Science. (Wikiquote) Page 83 coffee, Kefaya Echoing the end of previous chapter: coughin, coffin (81) Kefaya Enough. Unofficial moniker of the Egyptian Movement for Change, a grassroots coalition which prior to the 2011 revolution drew its support from across Egypt’s political spectrum (Wikipedia) كفايه Enough Page 85 Talbot Unit of measure in physics of luminous energy. The etymology of the name most likely comes from the Old German “talabod” which means “messenger of destruction” Page 87 Sementera spanish for a cultivated field /planting or seeding جبنا سيرة القط جه ينط We mentioned the cat and it showed up, bouncing. A variation on "speak of the devil" Yugen Yūgen (幽玄?) is an important concept in traditional Japanese aesthetics. The exact translation of the word depends on the context. In the Chinese philosophical texts the term was taken from, yūgen meant "dim", "deep" or "mysterious". In the criticism of Japanese waka poetry, it was used to describe the subtle profundity of things that are only vaguely suggested by the poems, and was also the name of a style of poetry (Wikipedia) Mefisto may be from Hebrew for scatterer or from GK meaning "not-light loving" which is concerning. Although maybe this just means he is part of DARK. Compare with Anwar which means luminous Dazine Mefisto's last name Mel Kaye character from The Story of Mel, an archetypical piece of computer programming folklore (Wikipedia) Page 88 introjection the unconscious adoption of the ideas or attitudes of others page 89 Lua programming language Clojure a dialect of the Lisp programming language standard output In computer programming, standard streams are preconnected input and output communication channels between a computer program and its environment when it begins execution. The three I/O connections are called standard input (stdin), standard output (stdout) and standard error (stderr). Standard output is the stream where a program writes its output data (Wikipedia) int main() In computer programming, an entry point is where control enters a program or piece of code std::cout standard output stream oriented to narrow characters (of type char). It corresponds to the C stream stdout unaloud wordplay with unalowed? \n new line return 0 used in the end of main function. Means that your program executed without errors. On most operating systems returning 0 is a success status like saying "The program worked fine" close brace } Page 90 soft-shoe a kind of tap dance performed in soft-soled shoes seem him Interesting typo. Mark Z Danielewski often uses intentional typos and mistakes in his books Page 91 Arlington National Cemetery a United States military cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia (Wikipedia) caisson a two-wheeled cart designed to carry artillery ammunition. The British term was "ammunition wagon". Caissons are used to bear the casket of the deceased in some state and military funerals in certain Western cultures, including the United States (Wikipedia) Page 92 ا'لله يحرم الله' God forbid God short of a modern day miracle similar sentence is in the Astral Omega section Page 94 grenadine bar syrup, originaly from pomegranate Page 98 Sheep's Meadow in Central Park (Wikipedia) Category:Annotations